A love like war
by Sunshine Del Rey
Summary: Advertencia: Mpreg Bucky realmente no podía estar más agradecido con Hydra en este momento, no podía parar de dar gracias al mundo por esto… de verdad que no. Claro que al principio casi muere de un infarto pero todos y cada uno de los sufrimientos implementados por esos… monstruos valieron la pena, solo para vivir ambos en esta época.
1. Chapter 1

**MARVEL y Disney no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos reservados a Stan Lee y derivados.**

 **Bueno esto surgió mas que nada por algunos fanarts que vi en el grupo de Thorki Lovers de Facebook, una enorme y especial amiga mía tenía ganas de un m-preg así que bueno, aquí esta.**

 **Andreas, esto es para ti.**

 _ **A love like war By Sunshine Del Rey**_

* * *

Bucky realmente no podía estar más agradecido con Hydra en este momento, no podía parar de dar gracias al mundo por esto… de verdad que no. Claro que al principio casi muere de un infarto pero todos y cada uno de los sufrimientos implementados por esos… monstruos valieron la pena, solo para vivir ambos en esta época.

 _Un nuevo comienzo._

Era un bonito día de verano, hacia ya un par de meses de su encuentro con Steve en aquel avión, hacia un par de meses que descubrió su identidad, incluso desde ese par de meses había podido aceptar casi todo, pero aun se encontraba preocupado, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él? Francamente Bucky no tenía la respuesta para eso, se limitaba a observar su brillante brazo metálico y callar.

De alguna forma había descubierto que su antiguo mejor amigo, aquel compañero de guerra de 90 años corría por Central Park cada mañana, acompañado de un muchacho de piel oscura, solían hacer carreras y evidentemente Steve llevaba las de ganar.

Era algo así como una rutina, le había visto correr la misma trayectoria en casi el mismo tiempo desde hace un mes. Barnes se limitaba a sentarse en una banca de la orilla del lago con una gorra y observarle cada mañana, no podía acercarse pero quería hacerlo, tenía tantas dudas, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba recordar, nada se sentía mejor que aquellas pequeñas partes del día en el que recordaba algo, se sentía menos extraño y más familiar con el mundo.

Por su parte, Steve no era tonto, reconocería a su mejor amigo en cualquier rincón del mundo y esta no fue la excepción, quizá fue por la intensa forma de verle lo que atrajo su mirada al chico del parque, quizá fue solo suerte voltear y reconocerle, no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no había día en el que él no se presentara.

Había tres opciones, Steve se acercaba, Bucky se acercaba o… ninguno lo hacía y ambos se quedarían con la duda para siempre, vale, esa no era una verdadera opción, pero no quería asustarlo, si se tomaba el suficiente tiempo para no faltar ningún día no quería romper eso pero necesitaba hablarle, lo había dado por muerto y ahora estaba a solo unos metros de él, podía hacerlo… vamos Rogers, puedes hacerlo.

Y tan simple como la vaga idea llego a su mente sus piernas emprendieron la caminata por si solas, las hojas secas crujían bajo sus deportivos y su respiración hacia subir y bajar su torso, estaba asustado, nervioso y simplemente quería terminar con todo esto, un día mas y no lo soportaría.

-Barnes... Bucky… ¿eres tu?

Sus palabras salieron tan claras como su aliento escaso le permitía, de pronto el clima había cambiado, tenia frio y un vuelco en su estomago le hacía temblar, ni siquiera había sentido esto cuando enfrentó a esos aliens que Loki había traído a la tierra, esto era distinto.

Steve observo como la persona sentada se tensaba, pero no giro su rostro nunca, se mantuvo quieto observando al frente, el rubio, dando pasos cuidadosos giro lentamente desde atrás de la banca, hasta quedar del otro lado, ambas miradas se encontraron pero ninguno dijo nada. Steve tomo asiento frente al castaño y observaron juntos el calmado lago frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué me pasó esto Steve? Dímelo.

La voz del castaño sonaba tan quebrada, rota y lastimada como su misma alma, Hydra había hecho cosas abominables con él, si pudiese elegir eliminaría cada recuerdo, pero no podía, viviría con cada pesar dentro de él.

Steve solo podía pensar que aquellos ojos tan brillantes y felices habían perdido su luz, no podía imaginar que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de Bucky, no podía imaginarlo. Dio un largo suspiro y se giro a verle.

-Hydra… ellos estaban buscando... bueno, estaban en busca de un títere, solo puedo llamarle así, alguien a quien controlar sin chistar, sustituyeron tu brazo por uno biónico y te dieron más fuerza, te hicieron como yo, solo para ser beneficiados ellos.

-¿Porque… por que jamás me buscaste? Yo lo hubiese hecho Rogers, eras mi mejor amigo y me abandonaste.

Las palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, se sentía absolutamente derrotado, jamás lo abandonaría, le creyó muerto, de haberlo sabido hubiera ido en su búsqueda pero jamás lo supo.

-No lo hice jamás Buck… de saber que seguías con vida hubiera ido a buscarte ¡lo juro! ¡Nunca te dejaría! Eres mi mejor amigo…- Steve exclamó las palabras con desesperación, Bucky solo negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza observando el suelo, estaba negado, nadie le hubiese ayudado aun que quisiera.

-¡No… ¡!no mientas Steve! ¡Deja de mentir, basta deja de hacerlo, deja de hacerlo!

En ese momento fue cuando aquel soldado, el gran guerrero de estrellas pudo darse cuenta del daño, Bucky parecía estar desequilibrado mentalmente, pero no por parecer loco, el dolor brotaba de cada poro de su piel, sus ojos gritaban de desespero, las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas su rostro estaba sucio… Oh ¿donde habías estado Bucky?

Le lastimaba verlo así, era un hombre tan fuerte, no se imagina que le haría estar de tal manera. Y es que Steve jamás sabría las cosas como tal, ninguna persona con sentido común hubiese querido saber las mierdas a las que fue sometido, nadie. Steve no pudo hacer más que correrse en la banca y colocar su brazo sobre el castaño, este de inmediato se tensó mas no dio señales de alejarse de él.

-Vamos sígueme, necesitas descansar, no te volveré a dejar solo nunca más.

Bucky no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, observando curiosamente sus pisadas en el lodo del parque, hacia un largo tiempo que no se detenía a ver el mundo, todo estaba tan distinto que no se sentía correcto juzgar aquel lugar, pareciese un alíen dentro de esta nueva vida, todo era distinto. Al seguir por el camino llegaron a un gran edificio de apariencia vieja, eran departamentos de una fachada color verde añejo con ventanales amplios y de marcos color blanco, era la casa de Steve.

Subieron por unas largas pero estrechas escaleras de madera y recorrieron un amplio pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta, Steve removió sus bolsillos hasta hacer sonar sus llaves, tomo la correcta y abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero al castaño, al entrar el lugar era sencillo pero tenía un toque acogedor, la luz se colaba entre las gruesas cortinas azules y el aire fresco entraba por la ventana junto al tenue sonido de los motores de los autos en la calle. Steve le miraba anhelante, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, se acerco al hombre estático frente a el y dándole una suave palmada le habló.

-Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras, el baño esta dentro de aquella habitación, hay toallas y ropa limpia, puedes comer lo que quieras de la cocina… siéntete en casa.

Bucky comenzó con un pequeño recorrido por la casa, Steve le mostró como usar correctamente las llaves de la ducha, le mostró la cocina, donde dormiría y bueno... allí comenzó el plan de recuperar el viejo lazo roto que tenían ambos.

Y lo demás fue historia, con el tiempo Bucky acepto la cercanía de Steve, confió de nuevo en el, y parecía ser que el tiempo si podía reparar todos aquellos males, convivieron totalmente a gusto uno al lado del otro, los días convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en meses. En definitiva aquel frío castaño nunca sería el mismo pero llegó a sentirse aquel antiguo soldado seguidor del Capitán América, incluso había vuelto a reír y sus ojos contenían esa alegría que había sentido perdida, Steve era afortunado, solo en su presencia él reía.

'' _Así lo descubrimos''_

Normalmente ambos se turnaban en quien dormiría en la cama y quien en el sofá, no era nada malo dormir ambos en la misma cama pero aun querían guardar algo de intimidad, al menos por las noches, incluso había días en los que Rogers no regresaba, era asignado a diversas misiones y Bucky constantemente se preguntaba si regresaría bien, le extrañaba al marcharse, jamás lo admitiría pero era un verdadero alivio verlo entrar por esa puerta días después.

Incluso no salía mucho del departamento, solo a la pequeña y pintoresca cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina, una anciana alegre de viejos ojos verdes y cabello blanco solía atenderle de forma peculiar, le tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a sentar a los banquillos dentro del local, dándole a degustar cada uno de los pastelillos dentro de la vitrina, le daba palmaditas y se disponía a informarle cuan parecido era a su fallecido esposo al ser joven.

Bucky odiaba eso pero no sería mal educado, y a veces se sentía bien charlar con ella, habían vivido casi en la misma época, solo que cuando Bucky era ya un adolescente, ella apenas había sido una niña de no más de seis años, así que se sentaba, cerraba la boca y escuchaba sus historias, muchas de ellas las sabía de memoria ya que incluso el había estado presente, y de la guerra pasaba a la historia de su vida, como había conocido a su marido y todas esas cosas.

Una noche Steve no regreso el día previsto, llevaba tres días fuera y no tenia idea de como comunicarse con el, Bucky estaba malhumorado y algo fastidiado por el largo día, incluso había limpiado la casa, cosa que le disgustaba hacer pero es que simplemente no había nada por hacer allí, y al caer la noche se fue a dormir, su cabeza daba vueltas pero intentaría descansar... si no fuera por el maldito e incomodo sofá, así que se levanto de allí y se fue a dormir a la cama, tomo una de las playeras azules que Steve había usado días antes y se la coloco, el maldito olor de su loción le hacía descansar sin problemas, se abrazo a la almohada y durmió plácidamente.

Por la mañana al abrir sus ojos se encontró que lo que anoche tenia abrazado había sido sustituido por un torso, Steve estaba dormido sobre su pecho, su rubio cabello aun estaba húmedo, quizá había llegado por la madrugada… pero ¡diablos! Rogers estaba durmiendo sobre el, y no quería quitarlo, no podía quitarlo, se veía tan atractivo y dulce de esa manera, incluso con un aire tierno, le recordó tanto al viejo Steve, aquel que no pesaba mas de cuarenta kilos, no estaba incomodo, se sentía malditamente bien, podía sentir el corazón de Steve latir lentamente, su respiración suave y pausada y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por la espalda del rubio.

Bucky no volvió a dormir toda la mañana, se quedo observándole mientras dormía, y cuando Steve por fin se despertó ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar el sonrojo en sus rostros, el corazón les latía fuerte, era una sensación extraña, como si hubieran echo algo malo y el otro les regañase pero no era nada parecido, estaban confundidos, Steve parpadeaba nervioso, se notaba su respiración agitada y sus labios estaban húmedos por su lengua, de pronto le parecía malditamente tentador, no podía contenerse, aquellos suaves ojos azules le llamaban con el alma, le tomo de la nuca y le acerco contra si, y ambos se fundieron en un largo e intimo beso del cual nadie replico.

Al separarse ambos se habían mirado a los ojos, juntado sus frentes y comenzaron a reír frenéticamente, era tan extraño... el beso no le había asqueado, no había sentido ganas de romperle la mandíbula, y los dedos traviesos de Steve le cosquilleaban en el cuello, esta vez nadie le había obligado a besar a la fuerza, esto se sentía bien... se sentía bien poder besar a Steve.

 _''Nuevos caminos''_

Ahora se tomaban de las manos y Steve descansaba entre sus piernas mientras él le leía algún libro, mientras veían alguna película o incluso al solo charlar. desde aquel primer beso las cosas había cambiado, se habían quedado en cama todo el día charlando de tantas cosas viejas que incluso Bucky se sorprendía que el hubiera hecho, relatos que vivió en carne propia y no recordaba... una verdadera lastima.

Y una noche las cosas solas sucedieron, pasaron de besos a mordidas, eran todo caricias y gemidos, hicieron el amor como jamás lo habían echo con alguien… o al menos Steve, algo dentro de él le indico que era correcto, que Bucky era esa persona que te marca para toda la vida y Bucky solo podía gritar internamente de felicidad, hacia tanto tiempo no tocaba a nadie de esa manera, y con él... era mucho mas que especial.

Se fueron despojando lentamente de la ropa hasta quedar desnudos, Steve temblaba de nervios, jamás había estado con una persona y menos con un hombre, eso lo hacía sentir incomodo pero no quería parar. El castaño por su parte sabía lo que hacía, en Hydra no solo le habían obligado a matar personas… pero no quería pensar en eso, esto era distinto, seria dulce con Steve, le haría disfrutar, y el amor que sentía por el espiritualmente se lo transmitiría de una forma carnal y física, le haría todas y cada una de las cosas que había estado pensando por días, no podía esperar para hacerle gemir, oh… esa dulce idea, que Steve gimiera su nombre.

Le recostó sobre la cama, beso sus tobillos, sus muslos y llego a su entre pierna, con su mano derecha comenzó a formar círculos en la punta de su pene erecto, besó la misma y succiono lentamente, los dedos de Steve se encorvaban igual que su espalda, su pecho subía y bajaba ya que su respiración era frenética, la cabeza le daba vueltas, jamás había sentido algo así.

Por indicaciones del castaño giro por completo en la cama dejando s trasero al aire, era algo vergonzoso pero a estas alturas no le importaba nada, necesitaba más. El hombre proporciono un beso en cada uno de los glúteos para después pasar lentamente la lengua entre ellos, llegando a la parte más escondida del soldado americano, las exclamaciones del rubio le indicaban que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y eso le hacia sonreír.

Ambos estaban malditamente duros, y por dios, quería introducirse dentro de él, pero le lastimaría, Steve era virgen aun, lo conocía como la palma de su mano… su mano derecha claro.

Se retiro un momento y Steve soltó un quejido desesperado, cosa que hizo reír al castaño. –Tranquilo capitán Rogers… aun no termino contigo- y al acabar su frase introdujo lentamente un dedo en él. Steve dio un respingo asustado incluso trato de quitarse, pero Bucky tomo iniciativo y comenzó a dar suaves caricias en la espalda del mismo, su dedo estaba bien lubricado pero le lastimaría, aun que no fuese a propósito lo sabía.

Hizo el mismo ritual con cada dedo hasta llegar a los tres, Steve estaba agotado, su entrepierna dolía, necesitaba aliviarse ahora, pero Bucky sabía hacer s trabajo, el dolor casi se había esfumado y cuando Steve dio la señal de aprobación se introdujo con lentitud en el, estaba jodidamente apretado pero maldición… se sentía tan bien. Los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, estaban desesperados ambos querían mas y así sucedió.

Ambos culminaron al mismo tiempo, Steve con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño, con sus manos entrelazadas y entre algún par de lagrimas que el rubio no sabía clasificar si eran de placer, dolor o solamente la emoción del momento, era increíble que tantos sentimientos pudiesen acumularse en su interior, estaba feliz pero quería llorar, le rogó y suplico que no saliera de él, Bucky permaneció en su lugar y solo cuando ambos estuvieron calmados se levanto por una sabana y durmieron uno contra otro, tan juntos que sus pieles parecían fundirse, era la primera vez que Bucky se acostaba con un hombre y no golpeaba la pared de furia.

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran. Quizá en el siguiente capítulo les de más pistas sobre todo, en especial a lo que me refiero con Buck**


	2. Sorpresa!

**Marvel no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a Stan Lee y Disney.**

 **Bueeeeno aquí está el capitulo tres! Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba atado a alguna especie de silla de hierro, muñecas y tobillos, la habitación era oscura y un pequeño bombillo alumbrara tenuemente la sala. Por alguna razón se sentía malditamente exhausto, sus músculos no reaccionaban y su vista no estaba ayudando mucho justo ahora, estaba mareado y sentía que todo se movía.

Levantando la cabeza se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos hombres, uno rubio y otro peli negro, eran corpulentos y vestían con trajes y ambos portaban una sonrisa que para nada le agrado, su brazo llevaba el maldito chip… joder, cuando le ponían eso su brazo no funcionaba, bloqueaba la señal cerebral de movimiento y le dejaba inmóvil, y su otro brazo estaba totalmente adormecido, no podía estar peor.

Suponía que le habían drogado como tantas otras veces, uno de los hombres se acerco a paso lento, le tomo de la barbilla y le planto un beso demasiado sonoro, eso le asqueaba, otra vez no joder… otra vez no.

El otro hombre no se hizo esperar, retiraron sus esposas de la silla, atándolo nuevamente en un gancho colocado en el suelo, hicieron lo mismo con sus pies y comenzaron el largo y desagradable proceso de despojarlo de su ropa, sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo de tratar de huir, era imposible, no podría hacer nada, cerro sus ojos y trato de pensar si el piso estaría demasiado sucio, si sus uñas ya estaban creciendo, pensando en todo para no estar allí.

Honestamente esos absurdos intentos no funcionaban del todo bien, y menos cuando se introducían en el de esa manera, hacia rechinar sus dientes del dolor y soltaba algunas lagrimas por el ardor, rasgaba el suelo con sus uñas para no gritar, podía escuchar claramente las risas de los hombres, las estocadas no paraban y sentía la sangre correr por sus muslos. Podía ver los anteojos reflejando la luz en aquella esquina oscura solo observando con aquella sínica sonrisa, esperando que los hombres terminaran para después seguir él… ¡maldito!

Bucky se levanto agitado, estaba sudando frio y temblaba de la impresión, hacia tanto no soñaba con estas cosas, tomo la cabeza entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y trato de respirar pausadamente.

-¿Buck… estas bien? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

La voz adormilada de Steve le hizo levantar la mirada, su mejor amigo estaba con él, no estaba solo como tantas otras veces anteriores, estaba con el pequeño y escuálido chico de Brooklin. Necesitaba de él lo necesitaba más que nunca pese a tenerlo a su lado, se abalanzo sobre él tomándole de la nuca y besándole ferozmente, el aire se agotaba en sus cuerpos pero no se detenía, Steve no protesto, era raro que Bucky se comportara así pero no reclamo en lo absoluto, se dejo guiar por el beso pero el sueño le estaba ganando.

Cualquiera hubiera notado aquellos ojitos azules cerrándose del cansancio, se separo de su boca y beso su frente, sus mejillas, cada uno de sus ojos y la punta de su nariz.

-No... No fue nada, ya estoy mejor, vuelve a dormir que mañana tienes que irte de nuevo, todo estará bien desde ahora, lo prometo, te amo ¿lo sabes no?

Steve parpadeo perplejo, hacia meses que estaban juntos como amigos, pero tan solo unas pocas semanas de haberse convertido en lo que ahora eran, el jamás lo mencionó, honestamente creía que el castaño no quería compromisos, quizá se sentía solo… no lo sabía, solo se dejaba guiar por él, pero diablos! Si el también lo amaba.

Una radiante sonrisa creció en su rostro, ensanchándose hasta casi hacerle explotar, le veía con tanta ternura justo ahora, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación podía notar las ligeras arrugas en su frente, la barba de tres días, su cabello enredado, quizá el hogar que tanto buscaba en esta época no era algo físico y material, quizá su hogar era él, Bucky.

-Yo también te amo, vamos… hay que dormir.

Volvieron a recostarse pero esta vez Bucky se acostó en el pecho de Steve, escuchar el sonido de su corazón le relajaba y ayudaba a dormir, Steve se limito a tomarle un mechón de cabello y hacer círculos en su cabeza con los dedos, podía acostumbrarse a vivir toda su vida de esta manera… sí que podría.

Estaba más relajado pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, sin preguntarse el por qué, llevo una de sus manos hasta el pecho de Steve, dejándolo sobre él, quizá podría sonar enfermo pero le relajaba dormir de esta manera, sobre su torso y tomando uno de sus pechos entre sus manos, quizá para mañana se le pasaría el malestar del sueño. Y Steve no se lo mencionó… pero definitivamente estaba demasiado sensible y su mano sobre su seno le hacía querer hacer de todo menos dormir.

El resto de la noche lo pasaron tranquilamente, por la mañana Steve tenía que irse pero antes le preparo el desayuno a Bucky y comieron juntos en la cama, era una especia de costumbre desayunar ambos así, solían turnarse en preparar el desayuno, ninguno hacia amago, bueno… Steve a veces cuando regresaba de una misión pero a Bucky no le molestaba hacerle de comer.

-Steve… yo sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero la hemos pasado bien, bueno no de esa manera, sabes a lo que me refiero… aun que de la otra manera no está mal, podríamos seguir de la otra manera aun que la manera que yo quiero estaría mejor, bueno si es la manera que quieres…

-Buck ¿podrías dejar de decir ''manera'' por un segundo? Vamos ¿a qué te refieres?- Steve siguió comiendo esperando que el castaño por fin abriera la boca, definitivamente a él si se le daba cocinar.

-Yo… bueno sabes que llevamos tiempo siendo algo, pero yo no sé qué es lo que somos, no quiero compartirte con nadie, en especial con la pelirroja de traje flamante, ya eh tenido problemas con las pelirrojas, ¿sabes?

La carcajada de Rogers relajo de sobre manera la situación, Bucky también comenzó a reír y tomándole la mano besó su palma y el dorso de la misma.

-Bucky, sabes que Peggy fue una buena chica, aun me debía un baile, lástima que murió hace ya un año, tuvo una buena y larga vida.

-Lo sé, también investigue sobre ella, pero no es de lo que quiero hablarte, yo me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi… ya sabes, bueno lo que se supone que deberíamos ser, quiero que seas mi pareja, quiero que seas mío y solo mío.

-¿Oh de verdad me lo estas preguntando Bucky? ¡Yo pensé que… bah!- Steve no pudo volver a contener la risa, subió sobre las piernas del castaño y le lleno de besos la cara- Pensé que lo éramos, pero si no… acepto, y con todo gusto

Esa tarde volvieron a hacer el amor, Bucky estaba feliz, ahora Steve era suyo, y es tan solo que él era su todo, verlo allí en la ducha con el agua cayendo por sus hombros le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, una o dos veces lo encontró bañándose y el solo podía amar infinitamente sus escuálidos hombros, los huesos de sus clavículas y sus delgados y frágiles brazos.

Tres semanas estaría fuera, tres semanas en las que Bucky tendría que vivir en una ciudad completamente distinta a lo que quizá algún día conoció. A excepción por sus visitas a la cafetería, al súper mercado y sus paseos por central Park al único lugar donde salía era con el psicólogo asignado por S.H.I.E.L.D. le ayudaba a controlar sus sentimientos negativos hacia su pasado y le hacía ver que después de todo, la vida no era tan mala.

El tiempo transcurría malditamente lento, se tenía que comprar más libros, usar la llamada… computadora no le agradaba mucho, en realidad a Steve tampoco pero gracias a ella se habían dado cuenta cuantas cosas se habían perdido juntos, todo había cambiado demasiado, las costumbres incluso ya no eran las mismas, ahora veía a chiquillos con estos aparatos en todos lados y él… simplemente tardaba horas en buscar algo.

Sam le hacía compañía algunas tardes, veían películas o incluso lo sacaba fuera de la ciudad para mostrarle a Bucky lo cambiado que estaba el mundo, jugaban póker o simplemente salían a charlar, cualquier cosa era agradable, Bucky odiaba estar solo, el hecho de no tener nada en lo que pensar… si no mantenía su mente ágil recordaba a Hydra y cada una de las cosas que el mismo hizo a otros, era una abominación.

Steve los había presentado una tarde hace ya un par de meses, la primera vez que tuvo que salir de la ciudad por días. Steve confiaba mucho en Bucky pero no le agradaba dejarlo solo todo el día y menos cuando apenas estaba tratando de recuperar su confianza, así que llamó a Sam y quedaron para la cena, charlaron atentamente, Sam le explico a que se dedicaba, se formularon algunas cuantas preguntas y mantuvieron la conversación, el moreno era una persona agradable.

Algunas veces Sam le daba vueltas fuera de la ciudad, explicando las cosas que habían pasado y el no había notado, Bucky se dio cuenta que era muy inteligente, podía ser capaz de recordar fechas exactas lo cual le pareció algo muy interesante.

Vagando un poco entre los cajones de la casa se había encontrado con la libreta de dibujo de Steve… la antigua libreta, ¡joder! El conocía el cuero de la misma, el se la había obsequiado, no tenía idea de quién pudo haberla cuidado tan bien, eran los viejos dibujos de Steve… cuando era un chico normal, aquel quien los demás niños golpeaban por ser frágil, el chico que veía más allá de las cosas, el que jamás bailó con alguien, su antiguo Steve.

Estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, esto era la única cosa que recordaba por completo, se la regaló en uno de sus cumpleaños y Steve le había agradecido infinitamente, se sentía sin aire, mareado y sus ojos ardían, estaba algo agitado pero no podía evitar emocionarse, recordaba esta pequeña libreta de dibujo y eso le hacía demasiado feliz.

Echado al pie de la cama comenzó a reír frenéticamente tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y sonreía a la nada, algo tan minúsculo le hizo latir el corazón con voracidad, se sentía genial ver algo que conoces.

La paz del departamento fue interrumpida pero el sonido del teléfono, Bucky se levantó del suelo y fue a contestar, era un tal doctor Banner, Steve estaba en la torre Stark y necesitaba que él fuera con urgencia. Bucky no conocía Nueva York, tan solo unas cuadras a la redonda y aun se confundía por la similitud de las calles, así que se dispuso a llamar a Sam, le informo lo que el hombre tras la línea le había dicho y le rogó su ayuda.

Aun no pasaban de las dos semanas de la misión y le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado a Steve… pero era tan solo que a él no le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, él era fuerte, lo cual hizo que se preocupara mas.

Sam pasó por él, Bucky se encontraba al pie de los escalones y subió al auto del moreno, ambos se dirigían a la torre Stark demasiado rápido pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban, al llegar al lugar estaba completamente desolado, n par de agentes y militares se encontraban dentro pero ninguno parecía ser parte del personal. Al entrar Sam fue detenido por los mismo, el paso estaba restringido a todo el mundo por orden de Tony, solo podía pasar una persona y era Bucky, le indicaron las instrucciones y se dirigió en elevador al piso correcto.

El lugar parecía completamente estéril, todo era absolutamente blanco tanto que incluso le mareaba, un hombre no tan alto y con gafas le indico que le acompañara, Bucky lo siguió y ambos se introdujeron en una habitación, Steve tenía el torso descubierto y algo que identifico como gel y un hombre estaba a su lado, a él lo conocía… era Tony Stark.

-Oh Rogers… ¿así que el es el afortunado? Un gusto James, soy Stark… Tony Stark.- Steve rodo los ojos molesto, acaso Tony no podía dejar las bromas ni en esta clase de situaciones?

-Tony, déjalo en paz, Buck… como estas?

-Parece que yo debería preguntarte eso Rogers, ¿qué ha pasado que me llamaron de emergencia? Sam se ha quedado abajo, está preocupado por ti, pero pareces estar bien, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué te paso?

-Ven… siéntate, el doctor Banner hablara con nosotros, tampoco estoy informado en lo absoluto, llegue aquí inconsciente, me hizo un par de preguntas y bueno, dijo que debíamos estar ambos.

-Y así es Steve, lo que están a punto de escuchar es algo delicado, por eso hemos evacuado a todo el personal cercano al área, esto es algo impresionante pero antes de proseguir, Bucky ¿tú y Steve han tenido sexo? Si lo ha hecho ¿Quién es el que es penetrado?

Ambos se atragantaron al escuchar las palabras de Bruce, ¿acaso estaba contagiado de alguna rara enfermedad? No entendían absolutamente nada de la situación, y el sonrojo por parte de ambos no se hizo esperar.

-¿Es necesario contestar estas preguntas?- Bucky carraspeo un poco para tratar de ocultar el temblor de su voz, estaba tan malditamente avergonzado y este hombre hablaba de penetraciones gay como si fuese de todos los días… aun que quizá en esta época si lo era, no podría saberlo, pensaba demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

-Es de suma importancia, contesten, necesito la respuesta, es por el bien de Steve.

-Bueno… si, hemos tenido relaciones sexuales y yo soy quien penetro a Steve…

-¡Bucky!- Steve deseaba que la tierra lo tragara, cuatro hombres en la sala y uno era pasiva, hay no podía ser peor para él.

-Steve, el dijo que es por tu bien, así que la respuesta es si, hemos tenido relaciones

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo hacen estas prácticas?

-Algunos tres o cuatro meses.

-Lo que les dire a continuación como dije anteriormente no es fácil, e incluso yo mismo tengo dudas sobre esto pero tengo el mejor equipamiento de laboratorio de todo el país… Steve, al parecer algo esta creciendo dentro de ti, los estudios muestran que es un feto, no supera siquiera el tamaño de una nuez, pero te eh hecho prueba tras prueba por horas mientras estabas inconsciente y todo parece indicar que si, haremos pruebas más a fondo para descartar que sea alguna clase de tumor, todo indica que por alguna extraña y desconocida razón tu cuerpo ha formado una matriz gracias a las sustancias introducidas en ti hace setenta años. Quizá has estado ovulando desde entonces y desechando todo a través de la orina, aun no estoy seguro de nada.

Dos de la sala palidecieron, Stark ya estaba informado así que había esperado por horas a que le dieran la noticia a ambos, le daba gracia el rostro desfigurado de ambos, esto era una locura. Steve solo pudo reaccionar por el estruendoso sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo fuertemente, al girar Bucky había logrado romper el azulejo del suelo, la impresión le había ganado… y ¡maldición No respiraba!

 **Espero que lo desfrutaran, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. así serán las cosas

**Marvel no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a Disney y su creador Stan Lee.**

 **Bueno chicas, aquí esta el capitulo 4! Me tarde algo en subirlo pero aquí esta, espero que les guste musho!**

 **ya pónganse a leer babys.**

* * *

La cabeza le dolía como la mierda, todo le daba vueltas y no le era posible mantener la vista en un punto especifico, los colores precian jugarle una broma y sus manos temblaban, estaba en una camilla de hospital pero si el solo había ido con Sam a buscar a Steve… La sangre se le bajo hasta los pies y el vértigo y la adrenalina aumentaron, no podía ser verdad, era imposible, eso no sucedía a los hombres y aun que los siglos siguieran eso no era natural, ahora ¿que harían?

Se sentó en la camilla observando alrededor, era una habitación distinta, parecía un cuarto normal pero había cosas de hospital, las cortinas eran grises y las paredes llevaban un azul vibrante, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y respiro profundamente, ¿que pasaría a partir de ahora? Era obvio que el niño debía ser suyo ya que Steve era virgen, se dio cuenta desde la primera vez que lo tocó, se retorcía tanto y sus mejillas estaban inundadas de vergüenza, al parecer su vejo amigo no había cambiado mucho.

-Veo que ya estas despierto… ¿aun te duele la cabeza? Te has dado un fuerte golpe, tuvimos que ponerte una venda.

El castaño levanto su vista al escuchar la voz de su Steve, estaba pálido y se le veía algo cansado, le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia él indicándole sentarse a su lado, el rubio la aceptó en silencio con la cabeza gacha, Bucky le jaló de la cintura y lo sentó entre sus piernas, le abrazo fuertemente y le dio un par de besos cariñosos en la nuca, este se recargo en su pecho y jugando con sus dedos habló.

-Buck… ¿que haré? No puedo tener un bebé, y quizás tu no quieras quedarte conmigo después de esto y yo te entenderé, no tienes responsabilidad de nada y no te obligaré a quedarte conmigo solo que no lo sé...

-Steve, Steve basta… ¿de que rayos hablas? No me iría jamás, estamos en esto juntos y técnicamente si soy responsable, yo te embaracé… maldición, suena mas raro que en mi cabeza.- la risita de Bucky era contagiosa, era un sonido precioso a oídos del otro, Bucky no reía muy a menudo y en esta situación le sorprendía que riera pero le acompañó, no eran carcajadas era mas un murmullo nostálgico.

-¿Por que rayos nos reímos James?- sus ojos destellaban con pequeñas gotitas en sus ojos, le observaba desde abajo y simplemente su estomago se enredo en miles de nudos al mismo tiempo, ambos tenían los sentimientos a flor de piel, era indescriptible.

-No lo se Stevie, no lo se joder, es solo que esto es… wow, ¡seré padre! ¡Tú me harás padre! Maldición Rogers, ambos seremos padres, ¿te das cuenta?

-Aun no lo sabemos del todo, en cuanto estés bien Banner nos quiere en su laboratorio, me harán mas pruebas, quizás y no seremos padres, quizá y solo quizá sea algún tumor o algo parecido- El desanimo en la voz del rubio se notaba a kilómetros, quizás era una pizca de sufrimiento lo que se encontraba en su voz, definitivamente Bucky no supo identificar que era.

-Vale, yo comprendo tu humor justo ahora pero… ¿seria mejor un tumor a un niño? Lo dices en serio Rogers? Bueno, tal vez y el doctor se ha equivocado y solo es otra cosa, podemos ir ahora, estoy perfectamente.-

Dio un suspiro profundo, la piel se le había erizado por completo, costaba creérselo pero le hizo una pequeña ilusión lo que había dicho el doctor fortachón, y justo durante su desmayo pudo visualizarse con un pequeño bebé en brazos, y el amor de toda su vida a su lado.

Ambos se levantaron en silencio hundidos en sus propios pensamientos pero aun tomados de las manos, la torre Stara era malditamente grande, Bucky jamás había conocido algo así, los pasillos eran enormes, de techos altos y paredes elegantes, algo pretencioso para su gusto, pero bonito a fin de cuentas.

Steve le guió hasta el elevador, presiono el botón con el numero32 y al cerrarse las puertas le acorralo contra la pared, él jamás había hecho algo así, presiono sus caderas contra las de Bucky, le jaló con firmeza del cuello y le besó tan profundamente que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón contra el pecho, la respiración se hizo casi nula y el salvajismo del rubio le alarmo un poco.

Sus caderas bailaban un suave tango, tan lento y casi nulo que dolía, lo necesitaba, ambos necesitaban del otro… y todo rastro de pasión se esfumó cuando el castaño le aprisionó las mejillas sintiendo la humedad en estas, Steve estaba llorando pero aun mantenía su boca prisionera, tenia unos labios tan dulces, por nada del mundo lo dejaría escapar.

-Ey ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasa Steve? Tranquilo cariño todo saldrá de maravilla, estaré siempre a tu lado.

-No pares de besarme, no pares… no lo hagas- su cuerpo vibraba por su llanto, presionó el botón de emergencia y el elevador paró, verlo así de vulnerable le partió el alma, ni cuando recibió las peores palizas en Brooklyn en los viejos tiempos, se había deshecho de esta manera, lo abrazó fuerte y casi con demasiado control le obligo a mirarlo aprisionando su barbilla entre sus dedos.

-Para de una buena vez, tranquilízate Steve, aun no sabemos nada y…

-hay un bebé dentro de mi! –el grito ahogado de Steve le golpeo como un puñetazo en el rostro, la sangre volvió a congelarse dentro de el y se hizo presa del pánico, ¿por que de pronto se comportaba así, pensaba que el pánico ya había desaparecido-Sus sospechas eran ciertas, me ha hecho estudios por horas desde que caíste en desmayo, Estoy esperando un bebé, tengo solo dos meses… aun no es mas grande que un arroz… ¡no se que hacer Buck! No lo se.

-Yo… podemos resolverlo Steve, lo haremos juntos

-Es que tu no lo entiendes, algo esta creciendo en mi interior y no es normal, ¡no puedo tener este bebé!

Las palabras eran escupidas con cierto tono de dolor y algo de desprecio, la cabeza de Steve estaba a punto de explotar, habían pasado de los murmullos a gritos, y la tensión había aumentado considerablemente, su cuerpo temblaba de angustia, no podía ser verdad, no podía tener a un bebé, era imposible de mil maneras distintas.

-No, sí puedes, mírame! Saldremos adelante… solo para, basta por favor, basta Steve, basta… basta

El rubio sentía ganas de vomitar, estaba sudando frió y no paraba de respirar agitado, el aire escapaba de su cuerpo como si estuviera debajo del agua todo le daba vueltas pero aquellos bazos… Aquel brazo de metal no le dejaba escapar. Bucky lo tenia firmemente agarrado de la cadera, el rostro del rubio denotaba agotamiento y por un momento se desvaneció, el castaño se recargo firmemente en la pared del elevador, resistiendo el peso de ambos y por fin colocándose en el suelo con el otro sobre sus piernas.

Un par de segundos mas tarde los bonitos ojos azules enfocaron con los celestes del otro, Steve parpadeo varias veces antes de tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y hablar débilmente.

-Jamás me había dado un mareo así de fuerte, rayos… aun me duele la cabeza.

Los dulces ojos de Steve se veían tristes, Bucky le tenía un cariño eterno, su cara era preciosa, odiaba verlo llorar y hacia demasiado desde la última vez que le vio así. Le tomo suavemente de la mejilla, con su pulgar delineo sus labios y le dio un par de castos besos en los labios antes de besar su frente.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, el botón fue presionado de nuevo y subieron al piso indicado, Steve aun se veía bastante pálido pero ya podía caminar, entraron en el piso donde anteriormente el había sido internado después de la misión, pero ahora observando mejor todo su alrededor, era un hospital pero tan equipado como un laboratorio, y en un solo piso, ambos habían quedado impresionados, era algo raro encontrarse allí y saber que aun seguían en la torre STARK.

El rubio estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos pero unos dedos se colaron en su mano dándole un apretón, le respondió a Bucky con una sonrisa ladina y siguió su camino cabizbajo.

Al entrar al laboratorio Banner se encontraba en una pequeña silla metálica observando a través de su microscopio, había muchísimos frascos sobre la gran mesa, en algunos logro identificar sangre, orina y al parecer hisopos.

El carraspeo emitido por el soldado de brazo metálico le hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, al parecer ya se había recuperado aun que seguía conservando la venda en la cabeza.

-Los estaba esperando, vengan a este lado, tengo que informarles todo lo que sé hasta ahora.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a la sala contigua, era un lugar sencillo, un par de sillones de estructura cuadrada y moderna, paredes de un celeste muy claro y una amplia mesa de centro con muchos papeles sobre ella.

Todos tomaron asiento, la pareja en un sillón compartido y el doctor Bruce frente a ellos, tomo un largo suspiro, se quito las gafas y se masajeo los ojos antes de hablar.

-Creo y debo suponer que aun no asimilan esto del todo, yo entiendo que debe ser muy difícil pero hay que superar la etapa de shock, hay que seguir adelante en esto, tienen que saber los riesgos y alteraciones de…

-¿Y si no quiero tener el bebé?- dos pares de ojos se giraron en seco hacia el pálido rubio en la sala, Bucky comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, tratando de articular palabra pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. –No creo que sea buena idea tener al bebé… bueno, si estas seguro que en verdad estoy gestando.

-Yo… bueno Steve, si no quieres tenerlo se puede extirpar mediante una cesárea, el proceso tardaría un par de horas pero sugiero hacerlo lo antes posible, es muy distinto tener que sacar una pequeña bolsa de venas y células a tener que sacar partes de un feto, debes tener eso muy en mente a la hora de tu decisión, el tiempo corre y tu gestación es demasiado avanzada para el tiempo que lleva.

Bucky estaba demasiado confundido, en cualquier otra época o situación Steve hubiera estado encantada de ser padre, esperaba por el amor de dios que solo se tratara del pánico momentáneo, le miró con preocupación pero solo se limito a tomarle la mano.

Steve escuchaba cada palabra de Bruce como un susurro lejano, asentía a sus palabras con tremendo dolor, no quería matar a un bebé a su bebé… era suyo y crecía dentro de él pero maldición, tenia tato miedo.

-Bien, ahora… si decidieras tenerlo el proceso seria mucho mas rápido de lo normal, aproximadamente de cuatro a seis meses, cabe la posibilidad de que tengas que pasar el último mes aquí, monitorearemos el proceso así no correrías ningún riesgo, ejem… los estudios que hicimos hace unas horas me han comprobado que tienes la capacidad de producir óvulos, desechando los mismos a través de la orina. Tu sistema inmunológico se debilitará un poco, el bebé absorbe mucho de ti pero podemos tener eso en orden-

La información entraba en la cabeza de ambos tan rápido que era difícil procesarlo pero siguieron poniendo atención, al parecer no seria nada fácil… claro si Rogers quería seguir adelante.

Extendiendo una hoja plastificada a Bucky, Bruce siguió hablando mientras esculcaba entre los papeles, Steve al fijar su mirada en la hoja solo pudo contener el aliento..

-Esto es… ¿esto es una ecografía cierto?- Bucky conocía las ecografías, la televisión algo de discovery su computadora habían sido útiles estos meses

-Lo es Bucky, estas en lo correcto, aun no es grande pero allí esta, y esta pequeña parte de distinto color es su corazón. Ahora… no creo que allá demasiados cambios físicos, solo el crecimiento de tu panza, justo donde se albergara al bebé y posiblemente comiences a producir leche, si, suena aun más raro que el mismo embarazo pero así es. No encuentro otra manera de decirlo pero es como si se formara una nueva especie, esta el progenitor y el mismo debe llevar la forma de hacer sobrevivir a la descendencia, si es que aun tus glándulas mamarias no se han desarrollado no debe tardar, tu cuerpo esta trabajando lo mas rápido posible, incluso tus órganos se mueven constantemente acomodándose de la mejor manera para el bebé.

-¿Pro…produciré leche materna? ¿Mis pechos crecerán como los de una mujer?- El sonrojo en el rostro de Steve era imposible de ocultar, tendría que usar sostén quizás… oh maldición, seria demasiado para él… pero apostaba lo que fuera a que Bucky estaría malditamente feliz, el compartía el amor hacia los pechos, pero mientras fueran femeninos… era imposible contener la vergüenza joder, su dignidad estaba acabada.

Y es solo que Steve no se equivocaba del todo Bucky guardaba cierta fascinación interna por la situación, su mente poseía una imaginación increíble y podía visualizar al cien cada palabra del doctor. Esto seria difícil, tendrían un largo camino, conocía a Steve… confiaba en el, sabia a la perfección que decisión tomaría.

La larga charla de Bruce se extendió por unas cuantas horas, termino siendo casi una exposición, preguntas y respuestas al aire, gráficos y pruebas, casi se sentía en una feria de ciencias.

El camino a casa no fue más que un suspiro para la mente de ambos, Sam los egreso a casa, no les fue permitido informar sobre la condición a más personas hasta que Steve tuviera una decisión, mintieron diciendo que fue una baja total en el rubio, quizás su cuerpo estaba fatigado… si, seguro fue eso.

Los dos dejaron el auto, dieron una sencilla despedida al hombre de piel oscura dentro del auto y entraron al departamento, seguía tal y como Steve le había dejado, quizá un poco más limpio. El silencio era abrumador, casi desesperante y la noche no se estaba haciendo esperar, parecía que el tiempo corría más rápido, que esos 70 años se le estaban escapando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al menos así lo sintió Steve.

-¿De verdad no quieres seguir con esto? ¿No quieres al bebé?- la ronca voz del castaño inundo la habitación, fue casi como un golpe, su voz contra el silencio, se sentía como un niño pequeño, no era un regaño pero su voz sonaba como uno, ese día en verdad se sentía sensible, lo que no había llorado en toda su vida lo estaba llorando en día y medio, fue inevitable morderse el labio con nerviosismo, estaba temblando.

-Basta, no te hagas daño, no lo hagas- el pulgar de Bucky encontró su labio, dándole un suave tirón, sacándolo de la prisión de los dientes del otro.- Solo es una pregunta y quisiera una respuesta por favor.-

-Yo no… yo no lo mataría, no lo haría., pero estoy muy asustado, este ha sido una sorpresa demasiado grande, no es común ir por la calle y entérate que un hombre es capaz de producir una vida, eso no es algo normal Buck.

-Entiendo a la perfección tus dudas, y comprendo que estés asustado, incluso es difícil para mí asimilar todo esto pero necesito que me respondas, ¿lo tendrás?

-necesito pensarlo, es una decisión difícil, en serio lo es.

-Decisión difícil? ¿me estás hablando en serio? Dime donde mierdas a quedado Steve Rogers, el chico rubio de Brooklyn que siempre hace las cosas bien, porque ese es de quien me enamoré, ese es el chico al que amaba proteger, ese eras tú.

-Cállate, deja de hablar, no puedes obligarme! ¿Quien dice que podremos criar a un niño? Jamás hemos cuidado de uno, no quisiera estropear su vida o algo peor.

-¿En serio es a lo que le temes? Estropear la vida de nuestro hijo? Piensa las cosas que dices, hablas de eliminar una vida o estropear, pero a veces tenemos más opciones.

La voz de Bucky era fría, sus ojos celestes parecían estallar de molestia, no lo obligaría, tampoco lo abandonaría por su decisión, pero ese definitivamente no era su Steve. Dio un largo suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras observaba el suelo, le dio un casto beso en la frente y salió del departamento, necesitaba dejarlo solo, Steve necesitaba escucharse.

Estaba actuando instintivamente y eso no estaba bien, no hablaban de cualquier cosa, y maldición, se sentía tan frustrado por no poder ayudarle con tal carga.

Era una bonita noche para perderse un par de horas, tranquila, fresca y silenciosa, justo lo que necesitaba, la soledad… a veces extrañaba a su vieja amiga pero jamás regresaría a ella, eso implicaba dejar a Steve y honestamente no era una buena opción, nunca lo sería y en estos momentos era innombrable.

La cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar, su piel se erizaba por alguna razón y solamente tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos, quería tomar a su Steve, a su viejo Steve y llevarlo a casa, a donde pertenecían, de donde jamás debieron haber salido y vivir allí el resto de sus días, quizá escondidos de las personas pero completamente felices, sin brazos metálicos, pasados oscuros y nadie más que él y su rubio de bellos ojos.

La banca del parque ya había sufrido suficientes golpes por toda su vida, había quedado inservible… pero al menos ayudo a Bucky a despejar su mente un poco, estaba más relajado y se sentía listo para volver, quizá Steve ya estaría dormido para estas horas.

El departamento de Steve por el contrario poseía cierto aire abrumador, mucha tensión y cólera, el grifo se abría de vez en cuando dejando salir agua caliente, de alguna forma se relajaba, llenando su gran tina de agua. Dios sabrá cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, el agua estaba casi fría y sus dedos parecían pasas arrugadas por el agua.

Ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar las botas del castaño, la ropa deslizarse y caer al suelo, quizá solo llegaría a dormir… pero tan equivocado estaba.

* * *

 **Espero que el capitulo les gustara, nos leemos al próximo, ya saben, dejen sus opiniones y o criticas en algún review si quieren aporta ideas o corregirme, gracias.**


End file.
